1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indexable wrenches to which other tools such socket heads, crowfoot-type wrenches and the likes are connected for use to install and tighten nuts, bolts and other threaded means, and to break loose the same.
More particularly, this invention relates to an improved indexable dual action wrench which can be used in a first variably angled configuration to transmit force applied to a moment arm. In a second configuration, the moment arm can be moved to reciprocate and rapidly rotate the attachment mechanism relative to the moment arm.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Indexable dual action wrenches like the one set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,186 to the present inventor, Stephen A. Gummow, apply direct torque to a socket head in a first configuration to tighten or loosen a nut and in a second configuration, to rapidly rotate the socket head to spin the nut. That wrench provides more than one position for the handle relative to the wrench body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,221 to James E. Cole, another indexable head ratchet wrench is disclosed. That device describes a dual action wrench which, in its locked position, utilizes a half-splined connecting pin to engage complimentary splines on the inner surface of an orifice in the wrench body as a means to prevent rotation about the axis of the pin. One of the major drawbacks of this deslon is the susceptibility of the splines on the inner surface of the orifice to chipping., burring and breaking. Additionally, in order to permit the handle to move between the locked and unlocked positions, it is necessary for the orifice in the handle to be substantially larger that the "unsplined" portion of the pin which it engages in the unlocked position, resulting with sloppiness in the movement of the handle when in the unlocked position. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved dual action wrench which operates in a locked configuration and an unlocked configuration, in which the device can be readily switched between the two configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dual action wrench which is switchable between the locked and unlocked configurations, which may be readily positioned in a limited number of different angles in the locked configuration, the positions corresponding to 45.degree. increments.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved dual action wrench which is movable between a locked or direct torque configuration and an unlocked or reciprocal configuration, in which the difficulties and drawbacks of prior devices are avoided, including those associated with reliance on mating splines to lock and unlock the wrench.
Other objects and advantages of the inventions will appear hereinafter.